J'aime pas Noël
by Tenpou
Summary: Yûki n'aime pas Noël, Shûichi en fait les frais. One-shot.


**Fanfiction**

**Titre :** J'aime pas Noël！

**Auteur :** Tenpou

**Genre :** Yaoi, Romance

**Anime/Manga :** Gravitation グラビテーション (Maki Murakami©)

**Personnages :** Yûki Eiri, Shindô Shûichi, Nakano Hiroshi et Usami Ayaka

**Résumé :** Yûki n'aime pas Noël.

**Commentaire : EDIT : **fic revue et corrigée et un peu complétée aussi, désolée si une ou deux fautes de langue se perdent, malgré ma vigilance !

Bonjour à tous ! Bien que les fêtes de fin d'année soient derrière nous, j'avais envie d'écrire sur ce thème, j'espère que cela ne vous perturbera pas de trop.

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne et heureuse année 2012 ! Et une bonne lecture !

**J'aime pas Noël**

_Franchement, j'aime pas Noël_.

Était la seule pensée qui venait à l'esprit du bel écrivain Yûki Eiri, lorsqu'il dû passer par le centre ville de Tôkyô, dans l'après-midi d'un certain vingt-quatre décembre. Quelle idée avait donc eu sa psychologue pour lui donner un rendez-vous, « primordial », avait-elle dit, un vingt-quatre décembre ? Déjà qu'en temps normal, le centre ville de Tôkyô était noir de monde, aujourd'hui, la fréquentation de la ville donnait à penser qu'on était samedi, que c'était le premier jour des soldes, et qu'en plus c'était le jour de Noël, le tout en un seul jour réuni.

_Quelle plaie_.

Pensa encore l'écrivain, accoudé au comptoir pharmaceutique rattaché au service de son médecin. Il attendait sa prescription, des calmants, un peu moins fort, cette fois-ci, mais des calmants quand même. Bien que l'avis du psychologue n'en justifiait pas la prise, Yûki avait insisté pour les avoir, le parcours du combattant qu'il avait dû effectuer pour arriver jusqu'au cabinet lui avait donné l'envie plus que pressante d'avaler des comprimés pour calmer ses nerfs, bien à vifs. L'agitation de la ville, très peu pour lui.

_ « **Vous n'aimez pas Noël, Monsieur Yûki ?** »

Le blond se rappela de cette question que lui avait posé son médecin, juste avant qu'il ne quitte le cabinet.

_ « **Je suis bouddhiste** »

Lui avait-il simplement répondu, pour tourner court à la conversation. Un petit rire sarcastique passa la commissure de ses lèvres. Bouddhiste ? Lui ? Foutaises. Mais il trouvait qu'il s'en était plutôt bien sorti avec cette réponse, la psychologue ne chercha pas plus loin, respectant le choix dogmatique de son patient, car dans un pays majoritairement shintoïste et bouddhiste, il n'aurait de loin pas été le seul. Yûki eut un petit rire moqueur en revoyant dans sa tête l'image du moine chauve qu'était son père, et se dit qu'il préférait vraiment mourir plutôt que de finir comme ce vieux croulant. L'écrivain récupéra enfin ses comprimés, et, avant de sortir braver une nouvelle fois la foule, il se dépêcha d'en avaler deux.

Il y avait tout de même des avantages à devoir porter des lunettes de soleil, même en plein hiver, lorsque l'on s'appelait Yûki Eiri. Aujourd'hui en l'occurrence, elles le protégeaient non seulement de la furie de ses fans hystériques, mais en plus, elles le préservaient du mal de crâne qui lui aurait été assuré dans le cas où il ne les aurait pas porté. En effet, bien que l'atmosphère hivernale était grisâtre, à la limite de l'obscur dans le centre ville, il faisait plus jour qu'en plein soleil. Les bâtiments et les enseignes commerciales c'étaient _toutes_ parées de décorations lumineuses, de papa Noël, de boules et de guirlandes en tout genre. Les coins de rues grouillaient de petits stands installés juste pour l'occasion, et on pouvait voir un peu partout des personnes vêtus de déguisements de Noël, Santa Clause et autre lutins, dansant aux rythmes des mélodies féeriques projetées à travers l'ensemble de la ville.

_Quel vacarme_.

Quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu'il claqua la porte de sa voiture. Le parking souterrain par lequel il avait dû passer pour retrouver son véhicule était déjà bien silencieux, mais le confort et le silence que lui offrit sa petite Mercedes chérie, une fois la porte fermée, hermétique à ce monde bruyant, était encore bien plus appréciable. Vraiment, il n'aimait pas Noël, et toute l'agitation qu'il y avait autour de cette fête. Eiri ferma les yeux, et profita quelque instant de ce calme, devenu si rare dans sa vie depuis quelques temps. Étrangement, c'est dans ce calme le plus complet qu'il appréciait tant, qu'il se mit à penser à son amant. Ses yeux se ré-ouvrirent subitement, et se déposèrent sur la petite boîte bleue, se trouvant elle-même dans un petit sac, posé au pied du siège côté passager. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle était toujours là, et un petit sourire s'esquissa sur son visage. Cette occasion, Noël, l'avait poussé à prendre cette décision. Les gens faisaient bien des choses stupides, lui y compris. Sans plus attendre, il démarra sa voiture et prit le chemin de la sortie. Alors qu'il pensait être tranquille et pouvoir rapidement regagner son domicile, des embouteillages monstres se mirent en travers de sa route. Les entrées et sorties de la ville étaient saturées. Vraiment, il n'aimait pas Noël.

D'ordinaire, aller chez son médecin et en revenir ne prenait à l'écrivain qu'une heure de son précieux temps, aujourd'hui il avait mis quatre fois plus de temps. C'est donc plus énervé en arrivant qu'en partant que Yûki rentra chez lui.

_ « **Son prochain rendez-vous primordial, elle peut se le mettre où je pense !** », maugréa le blond en retirant ses chaussures sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée, le petit sac contenant son cadeau dans une main.

_ « **Yûki ! Okaeri !** »

Le cœur de l'écrivain fit un bond en entendant la voix de Shûichi résonner depuis le salon. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient rapidement lui indiqua que le jeune homme n'allait pas tarder à montrer le bout de son nez.

_Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?_

Rapidement, il cacha dans la poche de son pantalon la petite boîte bleue et envoya dans un coin du vestibule le joli petit sac qui la contenait. Heureusement quand le chanteur entra, il n'y vit que du feu, ou presque. Son amant paru à Shûichi bien agité, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce dernier soit là. Il s'approcha de lui.

_ « **Yûki ?** »

_ « **Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà ici, baka ?** », demanda t-il comme pour détourner l'attention du chanteur.

_ « **K nous a laissé partir plus tôt aujourd'hui, parce que c'est Noël... Yûki, est-ce que ça va ? On dirait que tu es bizarre...** »

L'écrivain repoussa grossièrement le chanteur à l'aide de sa main droite, l'air franchement agacé. Il se rendit dans le salon en pinaillant.

_ « **Je te remercie de me dire que tu me trouves bizarre alors que je suis même pas encore rentré, sale gamin !** »

Ledit sale gamin avait laissé échapper un « humpf » lorsqu'une des mains de son amant s'était posée sur son visage pour le repousser. Il le trouvait de plus en plus bizarre, en général, quand Yûki le repoussait de cette manière, c'était parce qu'il était gêné ou que lui lui avait dit quelque chose qu'il lui avait déplu. Il suivit son amant dans le salon, légèrement angoissé par la tournure que prenait les événements.

_Noooon, non non non ! Yûki ne doit pas être en colère, pas ce soir ! Je dois lui demander quelque chose, s'il est en colère, il n'acceptera jamais ! Prends sur toi, Shûichi ! Arrête de le harceler, s'il est en retard, c'est qu'il a sûrement une bonne raison, enfin... j'espère.. !_ pensa le jeune homme.

Il prit donc sur lui, et d'une petite voix il dit : « … **désolé, Yûki** »

L'écrivain le regarda d'un air surpris, il était toujours désorienté quand le chanteur s'excusait, et à dire vrai, il s'attendait à un peu plus d'acharnement de sa part, bien que cela arrangea ses affaires : au moins il n'allait pas avoir à justifier de l'étrange comportement dont il avait fait preuve devant la porte d'entrée. Le blond soupira, et prit place dans son canapé. Debout, son pantalon était assez ample, et on ne pouvait deviner la présence d'un objet dans la poche droite du vêtement. Néanmoins, assis, le tissu se tendait, et la forme arrondie de la boîte se dessina contre la cuisse de l'homme. À nouveau prit d'une étrange panique, il cacha rapidement la bosse avec les bords de sa chemise. Heureusement, Shûichi ne le regardait pas à ce moment là. D'ailleurs, qu'était-il entrain de faire ? Il était resté planté là, les épaules rentrées, ses mèches de cheveux pourpres cachant ses grands orbes violacés. Après la panique, c'est un sentiment de culpabilité qui piqua à vif l'estomac de l'écrivain. Après tout, ce n'était pas la faute du chanteur si sa psy était une sadique, s'il y avait eu des embouteillages sur la route, ou encore s'il n'avait pas mieux caché son cadeau.

_ « **T'excuse pas, idiot. À cause de cette fichue fête, j'ai mis quatre fois plus de temps pour aller et revenir de l'hôpital** »

Le jeune chanteur se retourna vers son amant, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à pareilles explications, alors qu'il ne lui avait absolument rien demandé. Finalement, il reprit espoir en se disant que son Yûki était, peut être, finalement, suffisamment de bonne humeur pour entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

_ «** Je vois... naa, Yûki...** »

_ « **Quoi ?** »

_ « **Tu sais, c'est Noël, et... enfin je...** », Shûichi hésitait à aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée, _Yûki n'allait jamais accepter !_ Se dit-il encore une fois.

_ « **Je voudrais que... que tu... enfin toi et moi... raaah laisse tomber !** »

C'est sous le regard étonné de l'écrivain que son amant, d'habitude si intrépide, se dégonfla, et se mit à bouder sur le côté du canapé, la tête dans les genoux. Le fait qu'il ait les larmes aux yeux n'échappa pas à l'écrivain. _Sale gamin... _pensa le blond, comment allait-il lui offrir son cadeau dans de telles conditions ? Où alors, pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant, il l'avait sous la main, et puis cela arrangerait les choses. Yûki porta une main sur sa cuisse, à l'endroit où était située la petite boîte. _Non_. Il ne voulait pas, pas dans ces conditions, il ne supportait pas de voir Shûichi pleurer. Bien que ça l'emmerdait plus qu'autre chose, il devait connaître la raison de ce chagrin pour pouvoir le surmonter.

_ « **Baka, tu dis que c'est moi qui suis étrange, mais toi ça ne te ressemble pas de ne pas finir tes phrases** », dit-il d'une voix peu assurée.

Sortant aussitôt la tête de ses genoux, le chanteur regarda une fois de plus son écrivain d'une manière étonnée. Il n'avait plus aucun doute : Yûki était vraiment bizarre ce soir. Bien qu'il brûlait d'envie de lui demander pourquoi il se trouvait être si gentil avec lui, il se ravisa. Il fallait qu'il lui demande, c'était important pour lui. Le petit jeune homme prit son courage à deux mains.

_ « **Tu sais Yûki, j'ai rencontré Hiro au lycée, et...**, le jeune homme s'arrêta, son amant le regarda d'un air « _viens en au fait, où j'te tue_ ». Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres, **tous les ans depuis cette époque, on fête Noël ensemble, chez lui et...** », « **Hors de question** », le coupa l'écrivain.

_ « **Mais Yûki, je n'ai même encore rien dit ! **», gémit le chanteur.

_ « **Tu me prends pour un idiot ? La réponse est non, baka** », le blond, qui avait tout de suite comprit où voulait en venir Shûichi, le sanctionna de sa réponse. Le chanteur se rapprocha de lui, ses grands yeux mauves le suppliaient d'accepter.

_ « **Alléééé Yuuuuukiiiiii... s'il te plaîîît... je suis sûr que ce sera très sympa, tu as déjà vu Hiro c'est quelqu'un de bien, et puis en plus il y aura Ayaka-chan !** »

Eiri sourit. Shûichi n'était vraiment pas doué pour convaincre les gens, il venait de lui donner _la _raison pour laquelle il ne mettra pas l'ombre d'un pied chez Nakano. Se coltiner son ex-fiancée toute la soirée, et puis quoi encore ?

_ « **T'es sourd ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit non, tu n'as qu'à y aller toi** »

_ « **Mais, mais Yûki, c'est notre premier Noël, je veux pas le passer sans toi ! Allé Yûkiiii ! **», le jeune garçon ne lâchait rien, il était décidé : il amènerait Yûki passer Noël avec lui, de gré ou de force !

_ « **Et moi je me passerais bien de toi ! Je n'ai aucune envie de voir tes stupides amis !** »

CLAC.

Ces deux affirmations étaient de trop. Shûichi avait tellement eu envie que son amant l'accompagne, qu'il partage ce moment merveilleux avec lui. Il ne s'attendait bien sûr pas à ce que l'écrivain cède tout de suite à son exigence et l'accueil à bras ouverts, après tout, il n'avait pas pu le prévenir plus tôt à cause de son travail, et concevait le fait qu'il était peut être un peu trop tard pour qu'il accepte. Mais au moins, Shûichi avait espéré qu'il lui dirait qu'il voulait rester avec lui, qu'il voulait qu'ils passent Noël ensemble, tout les deux, le chanteur avait prévenu son ami de cette éventualité, il l'aurait accepté si l'écrivain le lui avait demandé. Le chanteur aurait rompu sa coutume avec son meilleur ami, pour lui, sans hésiter. Il voulait plus que tout passer cette soirée avec son Yûki. Mais visiblement celui-ci n'était pas du même avis. Ainsi, la veille de Noël, il le gifla.

_ « **Très bien... je te laisse alors, Joyeux Noël, Yûki** »

Le jeune chanteur se releva, prit sa veste, enfila ses chaussures, et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Il se mit à courir en direction de la maison de son ami Hiroshi. Aux flocons de neige qui tombaient silencieusement sur le sol froid s'ajoutèrent quelques larmes, qui coulaient elles en silence sur les joues du jeune garçon. Il n'aimait déjà plus Noël.

De son côté, Yuki était toujours assis sur le canapé. Il eut pour réflexe de porter une main à son visage, là où son amant l'avait giflé, la douleur piquant légèrement sa joue. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant. Ses sentiments oscillaient entre la colère et le ressentiment. Mais ce fut la colère qui prit le dessus. D'un coup de pied, il envoya valser la petite table en verre devant lui, ainsi que tout ce qui se trouvait dessus. Elle s'écrasa au sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Cigarette. Il avait besoin d'une cigarette, tout de suite. Il fouilla machinalement dans ses poches, à la recherche de son paquet de Malboro rouge et de son zippo. Ses doigts effleurèrent alors une petite boîte de velours bleue dans la poche de droite, avec son excès de colère, il en avait oublié sa présence. Il la sortit de là, et s'apprêta à l'envoyer valser, comme la petite table. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il ne pouvait pas. Il serra fortement la petite boîte entre ses doigts, en se demandant pourquoi les choses devaient être si compliqués entre eux. Son rythme cardiaque s'était emballé dans son excès de colère, son souffle regagné, ses esprits retrouvés, il ouvrit délicatement la boîte et regarda, hagard, l'objet qu'elle contenait.

_Fais chier._

Décidément, cet écrivain de roman d'amour n'aimait pas Noël. Il referma la boîte, et prit la direction de sa chambre.

**Chez Hiroshi**

Dig dong.

_ « **Nakano-kun !** », s'exclama Ayaka.

_ « **Ils sont venus finalement ! **»

Ledit Nakano Hiroshi quitta rapidement ses fourneaux pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Shûichi avait donc réussi à convaincre Yûki, et ils étaient venus. Déverrouillant à vitesse grand V les serrures, il ouvrit la porte, tout sourire, avec sur la tête un petit bonnet de père Noël acheté au marché de Noël de Tôkyô (1).

_ « **Bienvenue ! Et Joyeux No... **»

Le guitariste ne put en dire plus lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel Shûichi était devant sa porte, seul. Il était essoufflé, paraissait exténué, il avait les cheveux en pagailles et les yeux rougies. En voyant l'enthousiasme de son ami à la porte, il lui offrit un faible sourire.

_ « **Joyeux Noël, Hiro...** »

_ « **Shûichi, que c'est-il passé ? Entre...** »

Le brun fit entrer son ami. C'est autour d'un thé bien chaud qu'il raconta à Hiroshi et Ayaka ce qu'il venait de se passer : le retard de Yûki, son comportement étrange depuis qu'il était rentré, et puis la gifle. Comme toujours, Hiroshi essaya de rassurer son ami en émettant des hypothèses sur Yûki qui pourraient justifier de son attitude, mais rien y faisait. Le chanteur était inconsolable, et le fait que ce soir était le soir de Noël y était en partie pour beaucoup. Le brun s'excusa, il lui dit que c'était de sa faute, qu'il n'aurait pas dû insister pour qu'il tente de faire venir Yûki chez lui, c'était peine perdue, même Ayaka l'avait mise en garde, ce n'était pas dans le caractère de Yûki Eiri que de fêter quelque chose comme Noël, qui plus est entre amis. À court d'idées, le guitariste proposa à son ami d'aller prendre une douche, et qu'après ils fêteraient tout de même Noël, eux deux et Ayaka. Malgré de faibles protestations, le chanteur finit par accepter, il était vrai qu'il n'avait pu, dans la précipitation, se préparer pour venir, il avait gardé la même tenue que lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés au travail, quelques heures auparavant. Ce dernier mis à disposition du chanteur des vêtements propres, puis il le laissa reprendre tranquillement ses esprits sous une douche bien chaude. Il retourna auprès de sa petite amie dans le séjour, le visage grave.

_ « **Nakano-kun.. ?** »

_ « **J'ai envie de lui en coller une, à cet écrivain à la noix !** », s'exclama celui-ci.

Ayaka fut quelque peu surprise par cet élan de colère dont faisait preuve son petit ami, elle ne l'avait jamais vu énervé. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte. En outre, il menaçait son ex-fiancé.

_ « **Ah... pardon, Ayaka-chan** »

_ « **Non, c'est bon...** », répondit-elle en secouant la tête, elle comprenait qu'en tant que meilleur ami, cela pouvait être frustrant de ne pas pouvoir remplir entièrement ce rôle, et de voir, le jour de Noël, son ami dans un tel état.

_ « **Je suis content que tu n'aies pas à subir ça de lui...** »

Ayaka écarquilla légèrement les yeux, puis son visage se para d'un sourire nostalgique, « **Eiri-san... Eiri-san n'a jamais été méchant, avec moi...**, dit-elle en regardant de côté. **Mais je suis sûre que ce ****n'était qu'une façade, qu'il ne me montrait pas ce qu'il était vraiment... peut être que ses réactions excessives, sont comme les pierres de la fortification qu'il a dressé autour de lui, et que Shindô est entrain de faire tomber, une à une...** »

Hiroshi garda le silence, étonné par ce que venait de dire la jeune femme. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi sous cet angle là. Il avait toujours plus ou moins pensé que l'écrivain n'était qu'un sale type qui n'avait rien d'autre pour lui que sa belle gueule. Il l'acceptait seulement parce qu'il était le grand amour de son meilleur ami, et qu'il était conscient du fait qu'il en sera toujours ainsi. Hiroshi était perdu dans ses pensées, Ayaka commença alors à s'inquiéter.

_ « **Je suis désolée Nakano-kun ! Je n'aurais pas dû parler d'Eiri-san comme ça, devant toi...** »

Le brun fut sorti de ses pensées. Il esquissa un sourire, comprenant ce qu'insinuait Ayaka sous ses excuses. « Je m'excuse d'avoir parlé de mon premier grand amour devant toi alors que nous sommes ensemble », quelque chose comme ça. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment trop, et il trouvait ça mignon. Il se rapprocha d'elle et déposa délicatement un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Cette dernière rougit.

_ « **Ne t'excuse pas. Je sais que Yûki-san a des problèmes, mais ça m'embête qu'il passe toujours ses nerfs sur Shûichi... surtout aujourd'hui, il aurait quand même pu faire un effort !** »

Dig Dong.

Hiroshi et Ayaka se retournèrent en même temps vers la porte. Ils n'attendaient pourtant plus personne.

_À moins que ce soit..._

**Chez Yûki**

Le blond était parti vers sa chambre, puis il passa dans la salle de bain juste à côté. Il déboutonna tant bien que mal sa chemise, ses mains tremblaient. Il jeta ses vêtements dans la corbeille prévue à cet effet, et se glissa dans la douche. Les premières gouttes d'eau qui glissèrent sur son corps étaient glacées. Tout son corps frissonna. Il avait compris. S'il s'était emporté tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas contre Shûichi, cette gifle, il l'avait mérité. S'il s'était emporté, c'était contre lui-même. Il avait à nouveau tout gâché. Lui qui détestait Noël, il s'était fait à l'idée que peut être cette année serait différente des autres, avec Shûichi à ses côtés. Il lui avait même acheté un cadeau, c'est dire s'il avait voulu faire des efforts, il y avait une paire d'années qu'il n'avait plus fait de cadeau à personne... mais une fois de plus, il fut incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout, son amant l'avait pris de court avec cette invitation de dernière minute, il n'avait pas su comment réagir face à cela, ses plans étaient chamboulés, et sa foutue fierté avait repris le dessus.

C'est sous le tambourinement de l'eau tempérée qu'il se rappelait de son premier Noël, quelques années auparavant. C'était en Amérique, il avait découvert le vrai Noël en Amérique, aux côtés de son professeur particulier, Yûki Kitazawa. Né d'une famille fervente bouddhiste, Eiri n'eut à aucun instant l'esprit de Noël. Au Japon, la fête n'étant pas traditionnelle, et comme sa famille vivait à Kyôto, la ville japonaise traditionnelle par excellence, les représentations du Noël occidentale étaient à peine visibles. S'il y a Noël au Japon, ce n'est que le résultat de ce que l'on nomme la mondialisation et de la société de consommation. Bien sûr, on retrouvait ça et là quelques minorités catholiques implantés dans le pays, mais tout l'engouement dont avait été le témoin l'écrivain aujourd'hui pour cette fête au centre ville de Tôkyô ne provenait sûrement pas d'eux. Il amalgamait souvent cette fête à Halloween, une fête extérieure venue s'implanter dans l'archipel et dont le but était clairement lucratif. Ces idées étaient donc très arrêtées à l'heure actuelle, mais lorsqu'il découvrit pour la première fois la magie de Noël, il en était tout autrement.

Tout commença en plein mois de novembre, Eiri remarqua avec curiosité que les agents de la ville s'affairaient à accrocher aux arbres et aux devantures des bâtiments des mètres et des mètres de câbles auxquels étaient reliés des centaines et des centaines de petites ampoules. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, des guirlandes de toutes les couleurs, des espèces de boules en verres rouges, vertes, jaunes, bleues, des étoiles... oh ça oui, il en eut des étoiles, plein les yeux. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Comme le gamin qu'il était encore à l'époque, il découvrait avec enthousiasme cette nouvelle chose, en se disant que les gens semblaient préparés un grand festival, mais en plein mois de novembre, quel était donc ce festival ? Ce fut son professeur particulier qui lui expliqua tout en détail, de la fête célébrant la naissance du Christ dans la religion chrétienne à l'engouement commercial qui tournait autour d'elle. Eiri comprit alors pourquoi la venue de ces décorations était si précoce. Il trouvait cela magique, surtout le soir venu, lorsque toutes ces petites ampoules, une à une créaient de magnifiques lignes illuminées dans la nuit, le tout sublimé encore plus lorsque la neige se mettait à tomber. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu quelque chose d'aussi beau dans son pays natal.

Il se souvenait également encore de l'attitude des gens à cette époque là-bas, tout le monde était plus chaleureux, plus authentique. Une ambiance bien particulière régnait, comme si tout un chacun se sentait uni par cette fête, se voulant être à l'image du Nouvel An japonais, une fête familiale. Il ne pourra jamais oublier la chaleur qui traversa son cœur, le soir du vingt-quatre, aux côtés de son professeur adoré et de sa famille, ainsi que de son ami Tohma. Jamais aucun Nouvel An dans sa propre famille n'avait été aussi chaleureux que ce soir là.

Uesugi Eiri, mal dans sa peau et rejeté par son pays natal, se sentait revivre aux côtés de son professeur, dans le pays de la liberté. Il se voyait vivre à tout jamais là-bas, dans cet endroit où personne ne le jugeait sur son apparence, où on lui accordait toutes ses chances, sans l'entraver, et où les coutumes lui plaisait énormément. Alors qu'il pensait passer un second Noël merveilleux, son amour pour cette fête mourut avec son professeur, un soir glacial de décembre, peu avant le vingt-quatre. C'est depuis ce jour qu'il n'aimait plus Noël, cela ne lui rappelait que de trop douloureux souvenirs, des souvenirs chers à son cœur, que pourtant il préférait oublier. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout n'avait été que mascarade, et qu'au final, Noël tout comme son corps ce soir là, ne valait pas bien plus que dix pauvres dollars. Son aversion ne fit qu'empirer de retour au Japon, en plus des mauvais souvenirs que cela lui procurait, il trouvait ses congénères hypocrites, à quoi bon fêter une chose en laquelle on ne croyait pas ?

Le blond coupa l'eau de la douche, et attrapa une serviette pour se sécher.

_Ce baka... il ne se rend pas compte des efforts que je fais..._, pensa le blond en entreprenant de s'habiller. Il ferma les yeux un instant. _Évidemment, il ne peut pas savoir... il n'avait qu'à deviner alors, cet idiot !_ Deux voix se battaient en duel dans sa tête, sûrement celles qu'on appellent « de la raison » et « du cœur ». Si bien qu'au moment où il voulut boutonner son pantalon, il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait mis à l'envers... _Il me rend dingue ce gamin !_

Corrigeant son erreur, il finit rapidement de se vêtir, prenant soin au passage de mettre une chemise que Shûichi adorait lui voler pour dormir, il glissa dans la poche intérieur de la veste de son costume la petite boîte bleue. Armé d'un bon millésime français (les coutumes occidentales, toujours), il sortit de son appartement.

Et le voici quelques instants plus tard devant la porte de l'appartement de Nakano. Ses doigts hésitèrent un moment à appuyer sur la sonnette. Shûichi allait-il accepter sa venue après ce qu'il s'était passé ? Était-il seulement venu se réfugier ici ? Eiri finit par se dire qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir... malgré toute l'assurance dont il faisait preuve, il ne parvenait pas à calmer son rythme cardiaque, emballé par le stress. Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire, si c'était lui qui ouvrait la porte ? La question ne se posa plus : Nakano lui ouvrit, visiblement très surpris de voir le blond sur le pas de la porte.

_ « **Yû-Yûki-san** »

Après quelques secondes de silence, le blond se décida à lui demander : « Est-ce que Shûichi est ici? »

_ « **Ouais, où ce qu'il en reste**, répondit le brun, sur un ton sévère, dévisageant l'écrivain. Son attention se porta ensuite sur la bouteille qu'il portait entre ses mains. Il comptait donc rester. Le guitariste poussa un petit rire. **Il va falloir que vous me donniez une bonne raison pour que je vous laisse entrer, c'est pas avec ça que vous allez recoller les morceaux, Monsieur Yûki **»

Quelques longues secondes s'écoulèrent, où les deux hommes se contentèrent de s'observer. Puis l'écrivain finit par sortir ce qu'il avait dans la poche de son veston, et le présenta au guitariste.

_ « **Et avec ça ?** », lui demanda t-il, simplement.

Ce que lui montra Yuki lui coupa littéralement les jambes. Il n'en revenait pas. Il fit alors un rapide calcul dans sa tête : entre le moment où Shûichi était arrivé, et celui où Yûki était arrivé, il n'avait sûrement pas pu faire un saut dans une bijouterie, cela aurait mis bien trop de temps compte tenu de l'heure et de la date. Il l'avait donc depuis plus longtemps, il était donc sincère, ce n'était pas juste un moyen facile pour lui de se racheter pour le mal qu'il avait fait à Shûichi... de plus, le grand Yûki Eiri osait ravaler sa fierté en se présentant ici, seul. Hiroshi ne pouvait que s'incliner. Il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

Le blond referma la boîte et la replaça dans sa poche, avant d'entrer dans l'appartement. Il fut rassuré, et inquiet aussi de voir que Shûichi n'était pas dans la salle principale. Son regard croisa néanmoins celui d'yeux azurés.

_ « **E-Eiri-san...** »

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé. Elle se perdit quelques instants en contemplation de ce visage si magnifique...

_ « **Shûichi est dans la salle de bain...** »

La voix de son petit ami sorti la jeune femme de sa rêverie. Elle se rendit alors compte de son comportement, et partie vers la cuisine en s'excusant. Eiri la regarda s'en aller, perplexe. Puis son regard se posa sur le guitariste, visiblement affecté par ce qu'il venait de voir. Même s'il s'y était préparé, c'était difficile de voir l'effet que faisait toujours cet homme sur sa petite amie.

_ « **Désolé** »

Hiroshi poussa un petit rire, « **On ne s'excuse pas quand on est pas sincère**, il regarda droit dans les yeux du blond, **Je ne vous aime vraiment pas, Monsieur Yûki, si j'ai accepté votre présence chez moi c'est uniquement pour Shûichi** »

L'écrivain lui accorda un bref signe de la tête en guise de remerciement, et lui remit le millésime. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Hiroshi se rendit quand à lui là où Ayaka s'était enfuie, ils devaient tous discuter, chacun de leur côté.

En approchant de la salle de bain, l'écrivain entendit de l'eau couler. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte pour ne pas se faire entendre, et la referma derrière lui. Il faisait une chaleur insupportable dans cette petite pièce sans ouverture sur l'extérieur, le miroir était recouvert de buée, les vêtements de Shûichi jonchaient le sol. La douche était en fait une baignoire, qui protégeait son contenu des regards indiscrets par un rideau opaque. L'écrivain ne parvint pas à discerner le moindre mouvement derrière le rideau. Prit de panique à l'idée que le garçon avait peut être fait un malaise, il ouvrit d'un coup sec le rideau de douche.

_ « **Shûichi!** »

Le jeune homme qui était assis dans la baignoire, recroquevillé sur lui-même, s'effraya lorsque le rideau s'ouvrit. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Yuki devant lui, l'air inquiet.

_ « **Yû-Yûki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** », s'exclama le jeune homme en rougissant. Avec ses bras, il tentait de cacher le plus possible son corps dénudé. Yuki l'avait souvent vu nu, mais là, la situation voulait que c'était assez inconfortable, il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir débouler ainsi. Cela fit sourire l'écrivain. Il referma aussitôt le rideau, et prit place au bord de la baignoire. Quelques instants passèrent en silence, seul le bruit de l'eau perturbait le calme ambiant. Remit de sa frayeur, le jeune homme brisa le silence.

_ « **Yûki..?** », appela la douce voix de Shûichi.

Ledit Yûki prit une profonde inspiration, c'était mieux comme ça, s'il devait lui dire des choses embarrassantes, il préférait que ce ne soit pas devant ces deux grands yeux qui le fixaient sans arrêt. Quand Shûichi le regardait, il perdait les pédales, il ne savait plus quoi dire, et souvent cela se terminait comme quelques heures auparavant, plutôt que d'être sincère, il lui disait des choses horribles, et finissait toujours par le blesser, et regretter.

_ « **Je suis désolé, Shûichi...**, sa voix vibrait d'émotion, peu habitué à ce genre de discours, **pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, je... ne le pensais pas **»

_ « **Yûki...** »

_ « En fait, je n'aime pas Noël, parce que la première fois que je l'ai fêté, c'était avec Kitazawa... ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs et... »

_ « **Non ! Yûki ! **Shûichi s'était relevé, et avait repoussé le rideau de douche, faisant face à son amant, entièrement nu, **C'est moi qui m'excuse Yûki, je n'aurais pas dû te gifler !** le jeune garçon sauta dans les bras de son amant, et le serra très fort contre lui. **Mon Yûki, tu es venu, je suis tellement heureux... je t'aime tant !** »

Eiri repoussa son amant crampon, qui ne voulait quant à lui pas le lâcher « **Raaah t'es complètement barré sale gamin, tu es trempé je te rappelle ! J'ai pas de rechange !** »

Shûichi relâcha son étreinte, en effet, il avait oublié ce petit détail, Eiri était tout mouillé maintenant. Et lui était toujours aussi nu, il cacha aussitôt ses « parties » en rougissant.

_ « **Désolé... C'est que j'étais tellement content que tu sois là, Yûki...** »

_ « **Dépêche toi de finir, je ne suis pas venu pour rester dans ce trou** », lui dit sèchement l'écrivain, visiblement secoué par tout cela. Le chanteur ne loupa pas les petites rougeurs sur les joues de son amant. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de la chaleur ambiante ou le fait de l'avoir vu entièrement nu, toujours est-il que le petit chanteur était à nouveau remonté à bloc ! Il aimait à nouveau Noël, pour sûr ! Il fit l'un de ses plus beaux sourire à son écrivain, et s'empressa de terminer de prendre sa douche.

Le début de la soirée se passa sans encombre, même si une étrange ambiance régnait. Il fallait dire qu'entre Hiroshi qui ne supportait pas le blond, sa petite amie qui était toujours perturbée par ce dernier et Shûichi qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, tout tournait un peu, malgré lui, autour de l'auteur. Mais celui-ci s'en moquait, il se contenta de rester aux côtés de son amant, et d'apprécier sa proximité, qui depuis quelques jours, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, lui avait manqué. Le voir heureux comme ça, suffisait à rendre sa soirée agréable. Comme il avait beaucoup travaillé ces derniers temps sur leur nouvel album, Shûichi partait tôt le matin pour rentrer très tard le soir. Et à chaque fois, le chanteur s'endormait avant que l'écrivain n'ait pu en faire quoi que ce soit.

Les deux amis se perdirent en discussion, tantôt sur le travail, tantôt sur les années qu'ils avaient passés ensemble au lycée. Après quelques verres de ce bon vin qu'avait apporté Yûki, Hiroshi oublia vite son amertume pour l'écrivain et se plut à raconter à ce dernier les pires anecdotes dont il avait été témoin, au grand dam de Shuîchi, honteux. Comme la fois où il s'était retrouvé à danser nu au milieu de la rue, complètement ivre après une soirée. Même si ce genre de choses n'étonnait pas le blond de la part du chanteur, qui l'avait déjà ramassé quelques fois complètement saoul (2), il apprenait volontiers de nouvelles choses sur son amant. Il se rendit alors compte que Shûichi connaissait tout de son passé malheureux, mais que lui ne connaissait que guère de choses concernant le passé du jeune garçon. Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas été aussi malheureux que le sien. Mais le pire pour Shûichi arriva lorsqu'Hiro montra des _preuves _de ce qu'il avançait. Des centaines de photos de leurs années folles, allant du cliché le plus banal les présentant tout les deux côtes à côtes en uniforme de lycée, affublés des pires coupes de cheveux, à la photo où effectivement Shûichi se pavanait nu comme un ver. Le chanteur tenta autant que faire se pouvait de cacher les clichés les plus compromettants, ce qui amusait au plus haut point l'écrivain. Il en vint même à rire de bon cœur. Celui du chanteur fondit.

_ « **Jiaaaaaa, il faut aller préparer le repas ! Ayaka-chan, tu viens m'aider ?** », lança joyeusement Hiroshi.

Cette dernière acquiesça elle aussi de bon cœur, et suivit son petit ami jusqu'à la cuisine.

Shûichi réalisa qu'il se retrouvait seul, à côté de Yuki, après tout ce qu'il venait de voir. Il avait terriblement honte, et n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. Félins, ceux de l'écrivain au contraire ne cherchaient qu'à capter le regard violacé de son amant.

_ « **Quelle fougue...** », dit d'une voix malicieuse le plus âgé, dans le but de faire se retourner le jeune garçon. Pari gagné, il se retourna pour protester, mais les lèvres chaudes de son amant l'en empêcha.

_ « **H-Hm...** »

L'auteur se perdit un instant en de chastes baisers déposés sur les fines lèvres roses de son amant, puis soudainement affamé, il se mit à mordiller puis à lécher ses lèvres si douces, jusqu'à laisser glisser sa langue dans la bouche chaude de son petit chanteur. Ce dernier n'opposant aucune résistance, encourageant même l'écrivain à approfondir le baiser en faisant lui aussi danser sa langue, caressant et suçant légèrement celle de l'homme. Il se retrouva bien vite entièrement à terre, allongé sur le dos. Yûki était penché au dessus de lui, et continuait son petit jeu de plus belle. Tandis que sa main gauche venait se perdre dans les cheveux pourpres, les caressant avec la plus grande délicatesse, son autre main envisagea d'explorer la douce peau du ventre de son compagnon, ce qui fit haleter le chanteur, stupéfait. Ils stoppèrent leur baiser.

_ «** Yû-Yûki, pas ici voyons ! **», dit-il en tentant de baisser le tissu qu'avait écarter la main baladeuse de Yûki, rouge d'émotion et de gêne.

_ « **Ok**, répondit l'écrivain, **ailleurs alors** »

_ « **Q-Quoi ?** »

Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ou faire quoi que ce soit, le chanteur sentit son corps être soulevé. Yûki venait de le prendre dans ses bras, et se dirigea d'un pas bien décidé vers la salle de bain, qu'ils avaient quittés quelques heures auparavant. C'était de la faute du chanteur, à se coller à lui tout nu et à faire des choses stupides tout nu on ne sait où. De plus, ils n'avaient plus fait _ça _depuis un petit moment déjà, et _ça _manquait énormément à l'écrivain. Tant pis pour lui, il l'avait bien cherché. Arrivé dans la salle d'eau, Yûki relâcha le chanteur et verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

_ « **Yûkiii, on ne peut pas faire ça ici, c'est chez Hiro !** »

_ « **Tu vas voir qu'on peut...**, répondit l'écrivain d'une voix suave, en commençant à défaire sa cravate. Il passa un bras autour des hanches de Shuîchi, et le rapprocha doucement mais fermement de lui, échangeant une nouvelle fois un baiser enflammé. La main de l'écrivain retrouva son parcours sous la chemise de son amant, et caressa délicatement son dos, il put sentir très nettement un frisson parcourir le peau de Shûichi. Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de l'écrivain. **Hiro est complètement ivre, il ne se rendra pas compte de notre absence...** », dit-il encore, avant de déposer une multitude de baisers dans le cou de son chanteur.

_ « **Maiiiis...** », torturé d'amour, le pauvre chanteur tentait de protester, mais son amant ne lui laissa aucune chance. Il cessa ses baisers pour venir planter son regard doré dans celui des yeux améthystes de Shûichi.

_ « **J'ai envie de toi, maintenant, si tu ne veux pas, alors j'arrêterai **»

Vous résisteriez-vous ? En tout cas Shindô Shûichi lui, ne put résister.

_ « **Yûkiiii, tu es méchant...** »

Un large sourire traversa le visage de l'écrivain, il avait gagné.

_ « **Je prends ça comme un oui...** »

Et voilà comment Yûki Eiri passa son premier vrai Noël dans son pays natal, à minuit pile, le vingt-cinq décembre, il donna tout l'amour qu'il avait en lui pour ce jeune garçon. Il l'aima, de toutes ses forces. Pouvoir aimer Shûichi aussi fort, le lui faire sentir et sentir en retour tout l'amour du jeune homme pour lui, valait plus que tous les Noël d'occident. À ce moment là, Yûki Kitazawa n'avait jamais existé, il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Dans l'esprit et dans le cœur de l'auteur, il n'y avait que Shûichi.

Après plusieurs minutes d'ébats passionnés, ils atteignirent tout les deux l'extase. Dans un endroit aussi exiguë, la tâche ne fut pas de tout repos, Yûki dû soutenir son amant durant toute la durée de leurs ébats, l'orgasme atteint, épuisé, il se laissa tomber au sol, sans lâcher pour autant son chanteur, il le serra fort entre ses bras, lui aussi épuisé. Le blond enfouit sa tête dans le coup du pourpre, et respira profondément l'odeur si particulière de son amant. Après l'amour, il avait quelque chose de particulièrement excitant, qui bien souvent poussait irrésistiblement le blond à lui sauter dessus une deuxième fois. L'odeur de sa peau, brillante sous de fines gouttelettes de sueur, son expression satisfaite et son visage détendu faisait perdre la tête à l'écrivain. Un peu comme Shûichi quand il observait son amant endormi. Cette pensée traversa l'esprit de l'écrivain, aujourd'hui encore et comme à chaque fois, un goût de « reviens-y » était présent, son petit amant se trouvait être plus que désirable. Mais compte tenu de l'endroit où ils se retrouvaient, le blond allait devoir patienter, pour cette fois. Shûichi reprenait doucement son souffle, ses bras reposaient sur les épaules de son amant. Il devait l'avouer, _ça _lui avait manqué aussi. Son Yûki lui avait manqué. C'est ce qu'il s'était dit en cédant quelques instants plus tôt, envoyant paître la voix dans sa tête lui sommant de s'arrêter là. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux, et les déposa sur le visage angélique du blond. Il était magnifique. Bien qu'il ne dormait pas, il avait tous les traits de son visage endormi : détendu, calme. Sa peau porcelaine s'était parée d'un ton rosé, des mèches de cheveux dorés étaient éparpillées, légèrement mouillées de sueur sur son front. Shûichi déposa un doux baiser dans les mèches dorées.

_ « **Je t'aime, Yûki...** »

Le bien nommé garda le silence, mais un doux sourire vint égayer son visage. Après de longues minutes passés à être enlacés, Shûichi pressa Yûki pour rejoindre le salon, à coup sûr, Hiroshi allait se douter de quelque chose. C'est le jeune homme qui se releva en premier, soudainement pétillant de forme. Il remit ses vêtements et se ré-ajusta, comme si de rien était. Il aida ensuite Yûki à se remettre sur pied, et récupéra ses vêtements étalés sur le sol pour qu'il se rhabille. Ils ne virent pas la petite boîte bleue s'échapper de la poche interne du veston.

_ « **Vite vite Yûkiii, Hiro va se poser des questions !** »

_ « **Oui, oui...** »

Quelques minutes plus tard et plusieurs protestations après, l'écrivain était à nouveau habillé, ses cheveux étaient à nouveau arrangés. La seule chose qui le trahissait était ses rougeurs qui semblaient être plus qu'à leur aise installées sur ses joues. Néanmoins, Shûichi présentait les mêmes signes, et chez lui, c'était peut être même pire.

_ « **Et si on leur disait qu'on s'est disputés ?** », proposa l'écrivain.

_ « **Non ! Après je ne pourrais plus te parler Yûkiii !** », protesta le jeune homme.

L'homme sourit. C'est vrai, ce n'était pas crédible, et puis, il n'en avait pas envie. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de son Shûichi.

_ « **On verra, peut être qu'ils n'ont même rien vu** »

_ « **Je l'espère... kyaa, je me sens si minable d'avoir fait ça chez Hiro, je pourrai plus jamais le regarder en face ! **»

L'écrivain prit un malin plaisir à observer se lamenter le chanteur, un sourire aux lèvres. Même si depuis qu'il le connaissait le chanteur avait mûrit, Shûichi restait Shûichi, toujours aussi impulsif.

_ « **C'est quoi ce sourire Yûki ? On voit que c'est pas ton meilleur ami à toi, tu t'en fiches royalement des conséquences que ça peut avoir ! **»

_ « **En effet** », lui répondit le blond, d'une voix monotone. Et Yûki restait Yûki.

Le petit pourpre s'emporta encore davantage devant la nonchalance de son amant, après l'avoir chahuté et quelques « **Yûki, t'es con !** » (3) plus tard, il décida enfin de sortir de la salle d'eau. Shûichi se dirigea vers la porte, lorsque soudainement il trébucha sur quelque chose. Il manqua de peu de se faire très mal, mais l'écrivain le rattrapa in-extremis.

_ « **Shûichi ! Ça va ?** »

_ « **J-J'ai trébuché sur ce truc, là **», dit-il en désignant la boîte bleue du doigts.

L'écrivain sentit son cœur tomber à ses pieds, de sa main encore libre, il toucha le haut de sa veste, là où devait se trouver la boîte, mais elle n'y était pas. Elle était tombée sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

_Merde ! Merde, merde, merde ! Pas ici, pas maintenant !_

Piqué de curiosité, le chanteur se baissa pour ramasser la petite boîte bleue, et l'ouvrit aussitôt. Ses yeux clignotèrent de surprise. L'écrivain ne savait plus où se mettre, dans un endroit si étroit et qui plus est clos, difficile de fuir. Il ne pouvait pas non plus jaillir sur le chanteur pour lui arracher la boîte des mains, c'était trop louche.

_ « **Ooooh, Yûki regarde, je crois qu'on a dû faire tomber ça de quelque part, Hiro va demander Ayaka-chan en mariage !** », s'exclama le jeune homme, les yeux pétillants de joie pour ce qu'il pensait être un heureux événement pour son meilleur ami.

_Il... il est bête ou quoi ?_ pensa l'écrivain, complètement abasourdi par une telle stupidité.

_ « **Euh... c'est une bague pour homme, je crois... **», répondit le blond, faisant mine d'avoir vu le bijou que recelait l'écrin.

_ « **Pour homme ? Alors ce serait Ayaka-chan qui va demander en mariage Hiro ? Tiens, c'est pas commun... **»

_Ouais, il est complètement barré. Irrécupérable. Bon à jeter._

Il n'y avait plus d'issue, il devait le faire. Sinon, d'affreux sous-entendus allaient se faire durant le reste de la soirée, et Yûki ne voulait pas imaginer les malentendus que cela créerait. Hiroshi le détestait déjà bien assez comme ça, et sous-entendre un mariage devant Ayaka avec qui il avait été fiancé, non merci. Prenant son courage à deux mains, respirant profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur, l'écrivain se rapprocha de son amant. Il se plaça derrière lui, tout prêt. Ses longs bras vinrent entourés ceux du jeune homme, lequel observait toujours la bague aux creux de ses paumes, émerveillé. Appuyant son menton sur l'épaule de Shûichi, il retira la bague de l'écrin bleuté, et de son autre main saisit celle de droite du jeune homme. Il glissa lentement la bague argentée sur l'annulaire de cette frêle et fine main.

_ « **Tu vois, c'est une bague pour homme...** », murmura Yûki, juste à côté de l'oreille du jeune homme.

Shûichi cligna des yeux, son cœur s'emballa. Il avait peur de comprendre. Non, plutôt, il n'osait pas y croire. Il se retourna vers Yûki, ses grands orbes violets le questionnèrent. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était presque paniqué, il avait envie de lui crier que s'il s'agissait d'une blague, elle n'était pas drôle. Qu'il était vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, qu'il ne ressemblait pas à son Yûki !

Son tourbillon de question s'acheva lorsqu'il sentit un baiser se déposer sur sa main baguée. Yûki venait de s'incliner solennellement devant lui, et avait saisit sa main avant de l'embrasser. Le blond releva sa tête vers son amant, un regard intense passa dans ses yeux.

_ « **Shûichi, veux-tu m'épouser ?** »

Les grands yeux du jeunes hommes s'écarquillèrent avant de se remplirent de larmes, qui commencèrent à ruisseler sur ses joues. Yûki put voir des larmes de... tristesse. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pleurait-il maintenant ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? L'écrivain se releva, totalement désappointé. Il pensait plutôt que son amant allait sauter partout comme un fou, où faire n'importe quoi d'autre, mais pas pleurer. Vraiment pleurer.

_ « **Désolé, j'aurai pas dû te demander ça...** », finit-il par dire, résigné.

_ « **Yû-Yûki..! En... en fait, je t'ai trouvé tellement... tellement bizarre depuis que tu étais rentré tout à l'heure, tu ne répondais pas à mes appels, tu as mis énormément de temps à rentrer, et tu étais agité quand tu m'as vu à la porte, et puis tu étais drôlement gentil après ça et... et... je sais pas... je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi Yûkiii **»

Shûichi fondit en larmes une nouvelle fois. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir mis en doute les actes de son romancier, et c'était pour cela qu'il pleurait. Il ne méritait pas cette bague. Le blond lui était rassuré. Il s'agissait juste d'un vilain malentendu. Il s'approcha de son chanteur et l'enlaça. Ce dernier s'agrippa à lui comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Yûki caressa tendrement les cheveux roses de son amant pour qu'il se calme. Plus tard, il lui expliquera une fois _encore _(parce qu'il lui avait déjà dit, pour l'hôpital), et s'excusera d'avoir oublié son téléphone sur le mode silencieux, après son rendez-vous avec le docteur.

_ « **O-Oui... **», réussit-il à dire, finalement.

_ « **Oui quoi ?** », demanda l'écrivain, incertain.

_ « **Oui... je veux t'épouser, Yûki** »

Shûichi sentit très nettement la respiration de son amant se couper l'espace de quelques secondes. On pouvait le dire, le chanteur l'avait littéralement soufflé. Il se recula un peu pour pouvoir voir le visage de ce petit être qu'il aimait tant. Avec ses doigts, tout doucement, il effaça les dernières traces de larmes présentent dans les yeux du chanteur. Ses grands et beaux yeux dans lesquels il pouvait voir quelque chose bouger, quelque chose qui pétillait à chaque fois que son propre regard s'y plongeait. Comme si l'or brûlant des yeux du blond étincelait dans les orbes violines du pourpre. Cette étincelle là, il la vit dès leur premier baiser, et elle ne s'était jamais éteinte depuis, et quelque chose intimait au blond la conviction que tant que le jeune homme gardera cette étincelle dans ses yeux, il restera à ses côtés, pour toujours. Comme pour sceller cette promesse silencieuse, l'écrivain déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Shûichi, l'embrassant tendrement.

Toc toc toc.

_ « **Oï, Shûichi ? T'es là dedans ?** »

La voix d'Hiroshi derrière la porte stoppa leur baiser.

_ «** Mince ! Hiro ! **», murmura Shûichi, il l'avait complètement oublié.

_ « **Je t'ai entendu Shûichi, sors de là, j'ai faim moi, et puis il est où Yûki ? **»

Ledit Yûki se mit à rire, discrètement. Shûichi lui ne riait pas, il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'est donc son amant qui prit les devants en déverrouillant la porte et en sortant le premier. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise pour Hiro d'appeler son ami et de voir le petit ami de son ami sortir, mais qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire là dedans ? Comme si le blond avait entendu sa question silencieuse, sur sa propre main, il désigna au brun l'emplacement d'une bague, lui faisant comprendre qu'il l'avait fait. Finalement, il ne s'en tirait pas si mal. Le guitariste ne chercha pas plus loin, bien que surpris que Yûki ait choisi sa salle de bain pour demander la main de son ami. Cela ne faisait que le conforter dans l'idée qu'il avait du blond : c'était vraiment un type louche. Mais un type louche qui rendait visiblement son meilleur ami heureux, ce qu'il ne put que constater en voyant Shûichi sortir à son tour, aux anges. De retour dans le salon, ils prirent chacun place autour d'une table.

_ « **Désolée pour le retard, l'apéritif s'étant quelque peu attardé... **», s'excusa Ayaka.

_ « **C'est rien de le dire...** », remarqua l'écrivain, en jetant un regard complice à son chanteur. Ce dernier devint aussitôt très, très rouge, comprenant là où voulait en venir son amant. Mais il ne pouvait nier que _l'apéritif _s'était en effet quelque peu attardé... mais ne dit-on pas, « plus c'est long, plus c'est bon », après tout ?

Ayaka les regarda tout les deux d'un air incertain, elle ne comprenait pas bien leur réaction. Bénis soit les êtres naïfs ! Bientôt, Yûki se joignit à Hiroshi pour embêter Shûichi, si bien que le pauvre chanteur peinait à croire que son bel écrivain l'ait demandé en mariage quelques instants plus tôt. Cet homme était vraiment sadique.

_ « **Yukiiii, t'es méchant !** », gémit le pauvre chanteur.

Le guitariste passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami pour le rassurer.

_ « **Maa maa Shûichi, il plaisante, t'en fait pas, pas vrai, Yûki-san ?** »

Le jeune persécuté regarda son ami, d'un regard lui demandant : « tu crois? ». Et au moment où il posa ses yeux sur l'homme de sa vie, ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil, suivis d'un sourire. Un vrai sourire, semblable à ceux qu'il put voir sur son visage dans l'autre salle, un peu plus tôt. Un sourire qui voulait dire « je t'aime ».

À compter de ce jour, Yûki Eiri ne détesta plus Noël. Les brides du passé avaient laissés place à de nouveaux souvenirs, encore plus beaux, et promettaient un avenir radieux. Et la chose la plus importante était que l'année suivante, pour sûr, Yûki aimera encore Noël.

**FIN**

(1) Si si, il y a un marché de Noël à Tôkyô, c'est le marché de Noël de Strasboug qui se déplace. Mais le rendu n'est vraisemblablement pas le même qu'à Strasbourg. Parole d'alsacienne et de Japonais qui ont pu voir et comparer les deux marchés.

(2) Référence ici au Gravitation Sound Story I, où dans « _dangerous lovers_ » on apprend effectivement que Yuki ramasse Shûichi, complètement déchiré.

(3) Référence ici à la version française du manga, où bien souvent Shûichi traite de con Yuki, et ça me fait toujours bien rire !

**Commentaire :** un one-shot assez long tout de même, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Je me rends compte en me relisant que j'amalgame peut être un peu le caractère de Yûki avec celui de Genjyô Sanzô de _Saiyûki_, après tout ils sont un peu dans le même cas. Je me rends aussi compte que c'est la deuxième histoire où je fais Yûki passer la bague au doigt à Shûichi, je dois être obnubilé par le mariage, wari wari !

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! Merci !

À bientôt !

Tenpou ^°^


End file.
